


Professor Galad

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: Mat's OnlyFans [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Mat has an OnlyFans, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Mat has an OnlyFans
Relationships: Mat Cauthon/Galad Damodred
Series: Mat's OnlyFans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Professor Galad

Mat knocked on the bedroom door, “Come in.” He heard Galad’s voice come from behind the door. Mat patted his pocket to be sure that the camera remote was still in there and then came into the bedroom. Galad was dressed in a neat button-down shirt and slacks. “Hello Matrim, what can I do for you?” Galad sounded slightly stiff but Mat didn’t mind. He knew his subscribers weren’t there for the Oscar-worthy acting.  


Mat shrugged the backpack off his shoulders, “I failed the test.”  


Galad grimaced, “Yes, not your best work, Matrim.”  


Mat leaned against the dresser, pushing his hips out a little bit. “I’ve just been so stressed out.”  


“Well, time management is an important skill for you to have, Matrim. Do you have a planner?”  


Mat rolled his eyes, “I did but I lost it.” He smiled at Galad. “Is there perhaps something I can do to up my grade?” Mat strode to where Galad sat on the bed. His boyfriend shifted slightly. “Maybe a quick oral exam?”  


“According to the syllabus, extra credit—”  
Mat placed a hand on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder. “Maybe we can think of something that isn’t on the syllabus?” He ran his hand down Galad’s clothed chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath.  


Galad stood up, “I’m sorry, Matrim, but I’m your professor and—” _So, he’s gonna play hard to get, huh? _Mat thought. _Well, the subscribers will like this. _“And it’s after hours.”  
____

“Still. I can’t allow anything to happen—”  


Mat cocked his eyebrows, “So, you’ve been thinking about it?” He smiled and he saw a flush creep up his boyfriend’s neck. Mat went to his and gently pushed him down on the bed. “I’ve been thinking about it too.” He leaned in close and Galad swallowed, “You bending me over your desk and fucking me—”  


“Matrim, this language is inexcusable. Now, I’m sorry about your test but I cannot make special exceptions. Now, on the syllabus, we—”  


Mat groaned and fished the remote and shut off the camera, “Babe.”  


“What?”  


“You’re supposed to let me seduce you. That’s the point of the scene.” Mat said.  


Galad sighed, that typical conflicted look came on his face. “I know that but—it’s not right.”  


“Why not? It’s a common fantasy.”  


“It’s an abuse of power, Mat. I’m your professor—”  


“You really aren’t.” Mat cut in.  


“And you’re my student.” Galad continued, his tone indicating a lecture was coming.  


“Galad, this is for my OnlyFans. It’s not real.”  


“I can’t condone a teacher having sex with his student.”  


“But I’m twenty. You’re twenty-five. There’s no weird age gap, I’m a legal adult.”  


Galad shook his head, “I just can’t get over how unethical it is.”  


Mat groaned and threw his head back, “Back to the drawing board then.” He clicked ‘record’ “But I do need something for the channel.”  


“Okay.”  


Mat got to his knees, “I’ll just suck your cock. In the meantime, I’ll think of something else that doesn’t go against your ethics.” He said rubbing Galad’s half-hard cock, eliciting a soft groan from the man.  


“That’ll be nice.” Galad said as Mat snorted. Mat removed Galad's cock from his slacks, positioned himself so the camera got a good angle of Mat’s lips wrapping around his thick shaft.


End file.
